Mo van Barr
|image = |caption = |aka = |gender = Male |location = New Austin |affiliations = Walton's Gang; Walton Lowe |status = Undetermined |birth = Unknown |death = |weapon = various Weapons |voice actor = }} Mo Van Barr is a bounty target in Red Dead Redemption. John Marston has a choice to kill or capture him to continue with his quest for the Deadly Assassin Outfit. His bounty poster is on the South side of the Southwestern Railroad Company building in Armadillo. He is a part of Walton's Gang. Sometimes he appears as a normal bounty target for players without the pre-order bonus, but then his poster appears in Rathskeller Fork. He is seen wearing a top hat and uses a Repeater Rifle as his main weapon. Bounty $160 Alive $80 Dead Known issues The "Mo Van Barr" glitch is a huge obstacle to people tryng to get their pre-order bonus of the Deadly Assassin Outfit. One of the requirements to unlock this outfit is to find and capture/kill Mo Van Barr. For some gamers Van Barr isn't showing up in the wanted posters, though you can keep collecting bounties and it might be possible you can get him later but won't be able to tell from the poster that it's him; not sure though, for others he escaped during the wanted mission never to re-appear for the rest of the game. While others downloaded the Deadly Assassin Outfit after killing Mo Van Barr, therefore "putting the cart before the horse" and killing the target before he was eligible to be killed for the outfit. Another known issue is when you finally get him to appear, and you manage to catch him (or kill him) and you get no assassin scrap. The 1.02 patch released on June 12th fixed the issue and Mo Van Barr's wanted poster becomes availaible in Armadillo. Possible Solutions For those gamers that are unable to get Mo Van Barr to show up in wanted posters, players have noticed they can spawn Mo Van Barr by starting a new game. Complete Bonnie's missions up through Wild Horses, Tamed Passions. Make a save and initiate Marshall Johnson's first quest: Political Realities in Armadillo. In this mission you must capture or kill Walton Lowe, kill him. When you get back to town, Mo Van Barr's bounty may be the first one posted. Leaving Walton alive seems to prevent Mo Van Barr's bounty from showing. Alternatively, you can start Marshall Johnson's first mission anytime without completing all of Bonnie's missions. All you need to do is complete her second mission Obstacles in Our Path (the race) to get the Marshall's first mission. Then, initiate Political Realities in Armadillo and kill Walton. The 1.02 patch released on June 12th fixed the issue and Mo Van Barr's wanted poster becomes availaible in Armadillo. Trivia *Mo's mustache is designed in the likeness of the winner of Rockstar Games' Movember competition. *Mo's name also sounds just like the name of the competition: Movember; Mo van Barr. *He's the only bounty required for an outfit that can be killed to get the scrap, while the Bollard Twins and Treasure Hunters Outfits require capturing a bounty alive. Category:Redemption characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Outlaws Category:Bounty Targets Category:Criminals